


Jealousy

by star_is_blind



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, MDZS - Freeform, Post Break Up, XuanLi - Freeform, public confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_blind/pseuds/star_is_blind
Summary: “ A'li! Listen to me!  I like you! I like you alot! Im stupid!  An asshole for breaking up with you! I don't want to force you to comeback to me but i wanna apologise at least!  I want you to know that I dated you not just because my mother wants you as her daughter-in-law but because I like you! ” Jin Zixuan confessed. His voice was loud enough that bustling crowd silent down. He only realised his predicament when Yanli turned around with befuddled expression.or that AU where local peacock boy made a fool of himself in public.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mdzs fic. I hope you'll like it.

Jin Zixuan knew it was a mistake to breakup with his childhood girlfriend Jiang Yanli because he felt suffocated with their relationship. A relationship built upon the fact that their mother were best friends and they were forced to be in the company of one another. And then they just easily accepted that they tolerate one another and became a couple.

“I'm tired. Let's break up. ” Those five words echoed in his mind. He mentally slapped himself. He wished that he could go back in time and retract his awful words. 

  
  


He was stupid. A moron. An idiot to leave someone so wonderful and beautiful just because he felt the love between them was forced. Because he felt he was compelled to love her. 

  
  


Until months later, when he finally realised how idiotic he was when he started seeing her presence everywhere. 

  
  
  
  
  


When he started missing her.

Her company. Her smile. Her voice.

He got used to her presence and lunches she made for him that the cafeteria food or even the food he ordered in a five star restaurant doesn't cut out. It doesn't taste as savory as the one Jiang Yanli makes. 

He even misses the late night snacks she brought over if she baked too many deserts for her little brother Jiang Cheng and cousin Wei Wuxian. 

He missed the small yet significant effort she made to cheer him up. The post-it note she slipped in his notebook in class. The text messages she sent everyday that he barely replied to unless it was necessary. 

  
  
  
  


Their houses was just one block apart ! Then why can't he find the courage to march into the Jiang family residence to apologize and beg for her forgiveness? Even her little siblings were silent on the matter. As if they were silently laughing on his dilemma. They were usually the first one there if he made her cry. Even his own brothers just look at him with pity and disappointment. As if he was the most vile person in the world. 

  
  
  
  
  


But he is. 

  
  


Jin Zixuan broke Jiang Yanli's heart. And everyone loves Jiang Yanli. 

  
  
  
  


He was a coward. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jin Zixuan doesn't know how he would act if she rejected him. He wasn't used to this feeling. He wasn't used to rejection. 

What if she didn't like him in the first place. What if she was just obligated to be nice at him. What if she pity him? 

  
  


He's rich. He's handsome. A top student in their high school. But girls only see him as a money bag. A pitiful existence.

But no one actually dared to try to steal his attention from Jiang Yanli. So he remained single. With no one new to date. Unless he'll lower his standard and date some commoner outside their circle of friends. Even if he wants a girlfriend, he doesn't want to become like his father that just taste any women and go. He has high standards! 

It was also like the whole universe and the female student body wholeheartedly agree that Jin Zixuan only belongs to the goddess that was Jiang Yanli. 

Everyone could silently adore Jin Zixuan. But no one is allowed to date him other than Jiang Yanli. 

  
  
  


And that Jiang Yanli remained poise and smiling when they crossed paths. After all, they study in the same place, with the same classes. As if their breakup didn't affect her. Which infuriates him. He hopes for little bit deep in his heart that she'll be the one to chase back after him. 

But, no! She remained beautiful. 

Jiang Yanli became more dazzling and prettier. She even cut her waist length hair and change her hairstyle into the trendy style. The little change that made some of the boys set their sights on her now that the emotionally constipated Jin Zixuan was gone from her side. 

  
  
  
  


And Jin Zixuan felt his emotional baggage became heavier each day that passed. 

He broke up with her. He doesn't have any rights to feel jealous. He shouldn't feel jealous. He was beyond and above such childish behaviour. 

  
  
  
  


He became grumpier than usual. Which affected his mood, a lot. And when his mood plummets down. It'll affect his overall performance. 

Like during basketball practice for their sports club, Jin Zixuan found himself grimacing and annoyed. That his routine was a mess. He even got scolded for making a lot of mistakes. His passes failed. His shooting way out of the hoop. He was sent on the bench to cool down before his temper blows up. 

The next day, the rumour that a senior confessed to his ex-girlfriend spread all over the school. He heard it from two gossiping students when he was changing shoes in the locker. He slammed his locker in anger and frustration and marched straight forward into his classroom.

So what if she started dating again? 

It's none of his business. 

  
  


But she should at least respect the three month rule! Or some stupid dating rule that says "One shouldn't date another after a breakup. " or at least that's what he heard. He wasn't that updated with the trend, his interest revolves around school, basketball and his archery lessons. 

  
  
  
  
  


She's in the wrong. Then why does he feel like a cat was clawing at his heart at the news?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin Zuxuan wanted to scream. He resorted to pulling out his hair in frustration. And kicking the chair of a random poor lad. 

  
  


He doesn't understand his own emotions. He doesn't know what to do! 

He was utterly confused with himself and what he wanted to do. 

  
  


He was in love with Jiang Yanli but he doesn't realise it yet. 

  
  


His anger flared up when said woman came to their classroom with the senior in tow. He was accompanying her back from lunch it seems. That was Jin Zixuan's job before!

He doesn't know what came over him when he suddenly headed to her direction. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the room. 

Everyone inside the classroom turned their head looking at the direction they went to. They were confused and then everyone started laughing. It seems like their resident peacocks have finally grown up and realised his feelings. 

Meanwhile, the senior was left confused. He just happened to meet Jiang Yanli on the corridor. So they walk back together. They were after all in the same club. The cooking club where he'll soon leave after graduation in his junior's hand; Jiang Yanli. 

Jiang Yanli would become the new president in the next school year. Then why did the young master of Lanling Corporations glared at him ? He ran away and returned to his own class. 

The crowd loitering on the corridor parted for Jin Zixuan with poor girl in tow. 

  
  


They climbed the stairs to the rooftop. Jiang Yanli wasn't the type of person to complain. But Jin Zixuan sudden aggressive behavior weirded her out.

Once they stepped out the open rooftop. 

Silence filled them.

The only sounds one could hear was the gentle breeze and the occasional loud noises made by students outside the school building. 

Everything Jin Zixuan wanted to say vanished into thin air when he saw her expression.

  
  


She was glaring at him.

  
  


“I–I…ah… ” he stammered, he can't find the courage to voice out his earlier complaints. 

“A-Xuan, please let go of my wrist..”

He let go, feeling as if her touch was scalding. 

He recoiled, somewhat embarrassed with himself.

“Sorry.. ” he said sheepishly. 

Jiang Yanli massaged her wrist, thankful it didn't bruised, Jin Zixuan was still an athlete so his strength was commendable. And she wasn't the most athletic person there is. 

“What are you sorry for,” she said bitter. 

Jin Zixuan hang his head in shame. Now that he was in the situation, he can't utter the words he wanted to say. “A'Li… I… ”

“A'Xuan, if you have nothing to say, I'm leaving. Class will start soon. ”

Despite her small stature. Jiang Yanli was quick to her feet. She left Jin Zixuan above with mouth gaping and was still thinking what to say. 

The corridor was busy. The bell didn't ring yet that the students were still loitering around. She even managed to come across her younger brothers and their set of friends and their siblings going back to their own respective room. Everyone had their lunchboxes on hand. They must have sat together again for lunch. 

“Yan-er! ” she froze when she heard his thunderous voice uttering such romantic nickname. Amongst the noisy corridor his voice floated like a song that silences everyone. She tried her best not to whipped her head around to see Jin Zixuan face. Their friends and her little brother darted their eyes to her and Jin Zixuan back and forth. They were confused. 

“ A'li! Listen to me! I like you! I like you alot! Im stupid! An asshole for breaking up with you! I don't want to force you to comeback to me but i wanna apologise at least! I want you to know that I dated you not just because my mother wants you as her daughter-in-law but because I like you! ” Jin Zixuan confessed. His voice was loud enough that bustling crowd silent down. He only realised his predicament when Yanli turned around with befuddled expression. 

“I-I… AHHH! ” he stuttered with a blushing face. Before anyone could react he stormed off hiding his face in his hands.

Everyone didn't react, everyone was flustered and stunned at such event. She hid her equally reddening face. Jiang Yanli thinks that Jin Zixuan was really cute when he's flustered. 

No one move until the bell rang and the crowd was forced to dispersed. It won't be long until the gossip about Jin Zixuan's confession would spread around the school. 

  
  



End file.
